


Heated (DevilDice Story)

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tail Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: I don't like anyone x King Dice but the Devil but the Devil is the submissive in my book. Deal. With. It.Also for shits and giggles. I hate king Dice x cuphead.





	Heated (DevilDice Story)

**_Warning:_ ** _Pinning, and forceful actions. King Dice is Top and The Devil in bottom, fucking deal with it cause that's how I like it. I'm not sure if this will be a whole story or just a one shot so enjoy it while you can._

~~

Pale smooth lips blow out a heat breath of smoke after pulling away from the cigarette that had been fiddled with in between strong clean gloved fingers. Dice needed a break and as much as he wanted to say this was enough for him he knew he would be lying. Every damn day ghouls or some demons would come in the fuck around with his emotions seeing how long it would take for the King to blow. He would currently say he's almost there. At the time the casino didn't have much in it, maybe for the reason that many had gotten skill fucked with a lot of alcohol. They were probably resting under a bridge or in the haunted house trying to get their memories back.

He scoffed closing those greenish yellow eyes that at the time seemed a bit dull. His elbow pressed against the counter as he laid his head in his palm taking another puff of smoke. He was so caught up in the thoughts that he didn't notice the furry beast that had plopped down in one of the spinny round chairs of the bar. He didn't react till a clawed hand pressed against his strong thigh. He jumped nearly out of his seat dropping the cancer fuel on the counter. He blushed a bit as the Devil looked to him with a firm gaze annoyed. He'd been calling Dice for a while now and only for the larger to be smoking a cigar? The beast sighed at his right hand man.

"So 'm guessin ya didn't hear me callin' ya.."

He huffed, clawed hand pressing firming into the larger's thigh making the dice blush a bit and stutter out his answer closing his legs trapping the devil's hand. The beast looked down and without a second thought pulled his hand away. He usually didn't touch Dice but even when he did he managed to arouse the other. However Dice had notice that the beast didn't think anything of it other than him supporting the male. Dice looked away picking the cigar back up and taking a deep take from it shaking his head.

"No Boss 'm sorry. I just zoned out I guess."

The beast sigh slipping the cigar from the gloved fingers taking a long puff himself. He'd been stressing out himself. His heat would be coming soon and he wasn't sure he how should tell his right hand man that he didn't want to see him for a while. They've never separated before and he knew the other would ask. It's not something he really liked to talk about after all.

He turned back to the King and let out the smoke that he'd just taken, letting it seep through his lips and lightly blowing it into Dice's face to mess with him as a little joke. He laughed lightly as the King backed up a bit coughing and waving the toxic air away. He smiled and looked away taking another puff.

"So was there somethin' you wanted to tell me boss?"

King Dice said, a deep rumble rolling from his chest. He lifted a neat eyebrow as the Devil stiffened up next to him finishing off the cigar leaving nothing but the bud. Dice reached over and plopped the bud from his fingers sitting it in the ash tray as he waited for the Devil to speak. He was a bit worried noticing how anxious the Devil had gotten in less than 30 seconds. He looked at him again reaching over and gently running the gloved hands through the fur of his head. It would be nice to be in this situation again but in the bedroom and them both naked and wet for each other. He snapped from his thoughts when the furry creature wiggled in his seat and closing his legs suddenly. Confused, Dice called out to him again.

"Boss?"

Dice's strong hand held his wrist as a group came in through the doors, loud and rowdy. He knew his boss didn't like crowds but he was getting worried. He opened his mouth again only for the creature to change his wrist into a more slither like creation. The devil quickly slipped away as the crowd started sitting.

"W-we can talk about it later. Get back to work ya hear."

Those was the last words they exchanged before the beast slipped into the back and into his office closing the door with a slam. It bothered Dice how the boss just couldn't tell him what the problem was but he knew that if he tried right now the other would get angry. He left it alone for now working with the usual assholes that would try to anger him and the usual sluts that tried to fuck him. He hated to admit it but he would only give his body to the devil. Why not? They've been through so much with each other and he always thought the smaller and furry creature was cute.

Soon the end of the day rolled by and the beings started to leave, stumbling out like a herd of new born deer. He watched them leave rolling his eyes before taking off his jacket and neatly laying it down on the counter of the bar. It got hot sometimes, honestly if the Devil was ok with it he would just walk around naked. He blinked at the thought of the creature before walking to his office door. Heels clicking against the hard floor before his stopped at the large door and placed his knuckles on it to knock.

He froze hearing slight whimpers and pants listening in. He shivered, a bright blush clouding his face. The sounds of moans and a squishy wetness being played with. Scraping that seemed to be the sound of the devil dragging his nails into the wooden desk letting out a needy whimper. Dice lost it hearing his name in the mixture, hearing the wetness get wetter. He knocked and everything seemed to stop and the sounds seemed frozen in place suddenly.

He lips curled up into a sinister smirk before lowering again into a straight line as though he didn't hear a thing. A voice peered out from the silence that had overcome them. He could tell that it tried to sound aggressive and annoyed as though the creature inside wanted nothing to due with whoever was behind his door and maybe that was true, however Dice couldn't just let this go to waste.

"What?"

The voice roared a bit and Dice chuckled placing the hand on the door and pushing it open peeking inside to see the boss sitting behind his desk. He lifted an eyebrow and the creature hissed looking away with a blush that made scary dark thoughts cloud the King's mind. They were in hell after all, he might as well sin while he's at it. He stepped in, his strong tall form pushing the door back and locking it after he stepped inside.

"Boss? Can ya tell me why ya acted the way you did earlier?"

He asked innocently as though he hadn't figured it out yet. He wouldn't lie, it did take him a bit but now he understood. The heavy touches, the anxious behavior, the noises he heard not too long ago. Oh yes, his boss was going into heat. The creature seemed to growl under his breath before his sharp eyes made contact with the Kings evenly sharp ones.

"I thought ya would have forgotten 'bout that.."

The King chuckled and smirked seeing how the creature shivered at the deep rumble. He walked over seeing how the other tensed in his chair. Crawls dung in the floor and hands tightened. The scent was too strong. The devil smelled like lavender and something sweet. Cheesecake perhaps? King hummed at it. The devil bit his lip, King smelled more sneaky. Like sunflowers and strangely like beef and lemons.

"I almost did but it came back to me not too long ago."

"How long ago?"

The boss asked silently fearing that the Dice had possibly heard him touching himself. The King hummed getting closer, walking behind the desk and standing over the smaller being. He leaned down pressing his hands down on either side of his boss whispering smoothly and huskily into his lowered ear.

"A couple minutes ago perhaps? I don't know boss you tell me."

He smirked hearing a gulp go down the boss's throat and watched as his legs firmly pressed against each other. This was the only time he could do this, only when the devil was like this could he make him lower his guard and whimper like a cute puppy. He took a glance at the tail as it shivered and twitched. He gave a chuckle before reaching down with his large hands and grabbing it making the Demon yowl like a hot cat in heat.

Which at this point wasn't far off.

Dice yanked it and the Demon whined pressing his hands down on the desk and jumping up, standing from his chair giving Duce the opportunity to take it and pull it back and out of the way so he could stand directly behind him. The Demon bit down on his hand as the King rolled the tail around his strong fingers.

"Ya goin' into heat aren't ya?"

The Dice spoke. It wasn't a mere question but more of a fact that had the Demon shivering in his grasp. He hummed before plopping his tush in the seat and putting his other hand on his boss's hip to keep him still. He moved his legs and pressed them between the demon's spreading his legs looking at the wet dripping fur that stood out from the rest. He hadn't know the demon had lady parts until about a month ago when he noticed the other would repeatedly get angry or eat a lot. He didn't know until he had his period.

Let's just say it was a scary thing at the time.

Back to the subject though he chuckled warmly slowly peeling off a glove with his sharp teeth and letting it drop from his mouth and onto the hard floor. He looked back at the trembling creature before running his hands up his inner thigh. The Devil whimpered before swiftly moving his hand back and covering the dripping area. Dice felt himself shiver, there was nothing he liked more than to see the Devil fight back. He knew that if he tried this when the other wasn't in heat the demon would have killed him on spot. He gave a warm purr before unraveling his hand from the tail and grabbing the hand pulling it and placing it over the demons back pinning it.

"N-No Dice. Please~"

He whimpered laying his head against the cool desk, ears lowered obediently and drool seeping out through thought trembling lip. Dice stood back up pressing his strong front against the other's back and giving him a feel at how hard he was inside his pants. He placed a kiss on his horn and the Devil jerked and gave a breathy moan.

"Ya say no but clearly ya body wants me boss. You're so wet down here."

He grinned moving his hand and moving it through the wet fur before pressing it firmly to the clit of the vagina. The demon jumped again whining and rolling his hips back on instinct panting as Dice reached another hand around and forced it into the devil's mouth. He pressed down on the wet forked tongue pressing deeper.

"Such a good girl, ya like that babe?"

He growled against the whimpering creature. He pressed a finger inside his entrance groaning at how wet the walls inside were. The creature cried out pressing back more wanting more from the King.

"Na-ah-ah~ beg like a good girl. Then daddy will give you a treat."

The larger of the two spoke with a chuckle and the Devil felt like crying not sure how much more of this he could take before he'd blow. He bucked wildly and firmly Dice gave his ass a slap making him arch hard against the desk. The sound echoed off the walls along with a muffled scream of pleasure. He kissed the side of the devil's neck with a firm glare.

"I said to beg baby girl."

He could help but call him a girl at this moment, it was too needed seeing how The Devil was wetting his fingers so good. The creature weakly opened it's mouth using his tongue to keep the King's fingers wet.

"P-Please Daddy! Fuck, please"

He cried as Dice pulled back with a chuckle. The creauture turned it's head back over it's shoulder to look at the other male as he pulled off his shirt showing the strong abs and chest. He then moved his hands down and pulled down his dress pants and boxers letting the hard cock jump and slap against his stomach. Devil seemed to drool at just the right and push his hips back rolling them into Dice who groaned grabbing his hips and holding them before moving down and spreading the leaking folds.

He smirked and scooted closer pressing his cock between the thick furry thighs and instead of pushing in he rolled his hips, thrusting his cock between the lips and firmly against the hole. The devil whined loudly wanting the other inside but Dice was clearly enjoying this teasing enough to not to.

"Dice p-please fuck me! Daddy please!"

He cried again and that was enough for the King to him and slam inside. The devil let out a loud screech clawing deeply into the desk not caring if anyone happened to hear them. Dice groaned loudy sitting back in the chair forcing Devil to follow him. He kissed and licked him neck moving his strong hands under the soft furry thighs and roughly bouncing the other onto his cock watching as the demon firmly pressed his claws to the strong thighs to keep steady as Dice wrecked him from the inside and out.

The demon moaned loudly being bounced up and down before Dice let go grabbing the tail and head fur again. He slammed him back onto the desk and rammed inside making the demon cry out again holding onto the desk for help as Dice rocked his world yanking and pulling. The Devil's eyes formed hearts as his tongue loled out and soaked the desk. Dice chuckled deeply letting go of the tail and fur only to grab his ankles.

The devil screamed as Dice yanked him back and slammed forward repeatedly hitting sweet spots inside of him. Dice groaned loudy as the devil reached around and pulled his head down giving him a rough kiss. He kissed back chasing after their relief and he knew it was close seeing how the Devil would gasp and arch and how his own thrusting was getting sloppy. The Devil arched hard pulling away from the kiss letting out a silent cry as he squirted and came all over himself and Dice's cock and thighs. Dice yelled at how tight the demon got forcing the already close orgasm out of him as he came inside.

The devil collapsed on to the desk and Dice fell on top of him letting their juices soak and mix. The room was hot, sweat covered them and the Devil shivered. Dice kissed his shoulder using the strength he had left to pull out watching as the liquid dripped out of the demon. If he was stressed out earlier about costumers he damn sure wasn't anymore. The devil turned giving the other a clear view of the leaking pussy.

Dice smirked and got on his knees and scooted between the devil's legs kissing the twitching goodness. The creature yelped when he received a firm lick, hands reaching down to grab the head. He panted hotly above him.

"D-Dice no."

"Dice yes. Let me take care of ya."

He purred before going back down. They hadn't noticed at the time but this was when everything started. Everything that was and and bad started here at this moment.


End file.
